The Model and The Panther
by KingSimba62
Summary: When model, Adrian Agreste, is kidnapped by Panthère, a murderous villain, he learns that she's not so evil as everyone makes her out to be. Meanwhile, two villains seek the power that Panthère has. (AU where there are giants. Also, plot is TOTALLY based off Beauty and the Beast, with some differences.)
1. The Model

**Hello, I'm new to this website. So Hi. I'm KingSimba62. (The name was created when I was much younger. I was (and still am) a huge Lion King fan). I came up with this idea for my first story And there are some rather interesting themes. I'm gonna try to post another chapter every day or two.**

 **As I said in the summary, this is kind of a Beauty and the Beast-type story. (Good timing too because the new movie is coming out soon.) No singing, (Sorry I was disappointed too). And I can promise some funny moments and some sad moments. (I worked really hard on this.) So please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Model

The two races in this world live separately. Neither one what you would call "medieval" however. Since they both seem to have the modern technologies that we have here. Yet, they seem to be stuck in such a feudalistic state of society, probably due to the persistent presence of magic in the lives of the two races. And also the fact that the megas are giants compared to the minis. No one really knows which side is the correct height. But no one cares anymore.

Despite the years these two kingdoms were at war, they now find themselves at piece. And they have been for over twenty years now. So good for them. This tends to be because of the miraculous holders. The previous holders of the Ladybug and Cat Kwamis, one Mini and one Mega, found a way to end the war peacefully. The Mega's moved far away from the Mini's in order to keep the piece, and the heroes made sure that they kept the piece as best they could.

But soon followed the disappearance of these two heroes. And no one saw the any miraculous holders, until one person broke the mold. One Mega, haven found the cat miraculous, found the power too enticing, and became infamous for her use of it. The girl's name is one I'm sure you'll recognize, however, all you need to know now is that she goes by the name Panthère to the public and her victims.

* * *

The name has been told to the young boy of Adrian Agreste. But he's never had the unfortunate timing of having met up with her. This was a fact Adrian was grateful for.

Adrian was always grateful for what he had. He had been born into a wealthy family, has had a so-far successful modeling career that came with a following of crazed fan girls, and most recently he required two really close friends in Nino and Alya, two kids he met at his first time in public school. And it was for this final reason he was most thankful for. He was so thankful for them that he'd do almost anything for them. And they of course, felt exactly the same way.

The afternoon in question, Adrian had just finished a photo shoot. He finally got free to go see Nino and Alya when he was suddenly bombarded by a bunch of fan girls. Adrian was perfectly fine with this nice little detour until he noticed who then entered the pack.

"Adrikens!" The Blonde girl ran to him. "Are these WANNABES annoying you?"

"No, actually they're fine." He smiled, trying to still act sweet "But what makes them wannabes?"

"They're just jealous because they don't have you like I do!"

"For the last time, Chloe..." Adrian still tried to seem sweet to his oldest friend, but she was obviously striking a huge chord "We're not a couple at all."

Chloe's protests were shut out by alarms. Neither of the two seemed that scared at first, but the fan girls ran inside as fast as they could. They knew much better than the sheltered rich kids did. SHE was coming.

Despite how big she was, the girl seemed to come out of nowhere. Sure Adrian had seen pictures of her beforehand due to television reports, but it's much different seeing this juggernaut of a girl in real life. The Black Latex suit and mask matched her hair almost too perfectly. But the feature that stood out in Adrian's head the most was her piercing blue eyes. The one with the devious and almost malicious look on it.

"Hey Pipsqueaks, I'm back." She teased with her almost omnipotent voice. She only stood and enjoyed the screams of those around her. "Speaking of squeaking." She grinned as she picked up a random civilian from the street nearby. She licked her lips. "A cat's gotta eat." She held the man by the back of his shirt with only two fingers. She toyed with him as a cat would a mouse as he struggles against her grip.

Adrian couldn't help but stare. He couldn't tell why. However, he realized that he was probably far enough away from where she was to avoid being her next prey.

Chloe saw Adrian's face and made her move quickly. "Adrian, I'm so scared! Hold me!" She ran into the boy for a tight embrace. However, he barely noticed. Just continued to stare at the monstrous sight.

This lasted not too long until Panthère felt as though she had enough tormenting tiny people. She winked as she went and left, and you could hear the whole city take a sigh of relief. Not many casualties this time.

* * *

After ditching Chloe, Adrian continued to make his way to his friend's house. But all the way, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The latex costume fit so PURRfectly on her body. Her hair so pretty along with her infamous blue eyes on that evil smirk of hers.

Oh god, the evil smirk? He remembered that evil smirk. How can something be so terrifying and yet so attractive at the same time. He almost felt jealous of the people who got to be so close to it.

No! She's evil! He remembered his thoughts. But why was he having them, what could possibly make him feel these kind of warm feelings for someone so despicable. The exact opposite of the feelings he started to have for Chloe, who he's supposed to like, right?

Would you believe that this young, hot, blonde model had almost no experience with love?

* * *

 **So that's my start. As you can tell that Adrien is Belle and Chloe is Gaston. And OH MY GOD THEY FIT SO WELL. Adrien is a smart, handsome, and funny guy; while Chloe is a very annoying, obnoxious, egotistic brat. The only one that was a bit of a stretch is Marinette as Beast. Panthere is not much like Ladybug, but Marinette is still in there... Somewhere... I'm not so sure where. Plus, I made her a giant, which is why she's a panther instead of a regular house cat. I felt like making her a supervillain alone is not enough to classify her as a "beast". So that was my solution. Plus, it gives me some interesting ideas for future scenes.**

 **Thanks for reading, if you did, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story**


	2. Graveyard Search

**So, it at admittedly hasn't been long at all since I posted the first chapter posted (less than an hour) but I thought it fair to post the second one too because the first is rather short. Plus, I say you at least deserve to make it to the official meeting of the two main characters. (Which also admittedly, isn't a necessary cheery one. Rather scary.)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Graveyard search

"Don't you think that we've had enough of this." Alya had always liked the idea of Superheroes and Monster Movies and things of that nature. But she wasn't so thrilled with the later being a common occurrence in her city. "Why don't we just launch a military attack" She suggested.

"You know why." Her boyfriend, Nino, reminded her "Because doing so would violate the piece treaty between the Megas and the Minis."

"Well, why does what she's doing not count as violating it?"

"Because she's acting on her own and their military is not being used." Nino hated seeing Alya so upset, but he knew it was a complicated system. When someone is so powerful that not even someone her height could be able to stop her. The question on his mind was why was she terrorizing the mini's city. Both targets would be easier prey, but wouldn't one if the mega kingdoms be more "fun" for her. But he was certain that he wasn't the only one pondering this.

"I just can't believe no one has done anything yet."

"Babe, this is supposed to be game night, so can't we just enjoy it?" Nino practically begged her in a whiny voice.

"Okay. When Adrian gets here we can." They were both worried for their friend after hearing about Panthère's last attack.

Almost as if planned, Adrian walks through the door. "Hey guys." He was immediately greeted by a hug from both of his friends at the same time.

"Dude, we're so glad you're okay." Nino said rejoiced.

"I wasn't that close to the attack. I was literally was just close enough to get a good look, but that's it." The image of her haunting grin is still active in his memories.

"That was you're FIRST time seeing her?" Alya seemed to be surprised. "I still can't believe something as powerful as the Cat Miraculous fell into the hands of someone so..."

"Evil" She didn't even need to finish. Nino did it for her. "It makes you wonder whatever happened to the Ladybug Miraculous. Maybe that person could stop her."

"If only" Adrian responds.

"Hmmm" Alya thinks to herself. "Well, according to legend it's somewhere in the Mini Kingdom, right?"

"Yeah"

"Alya, what are you suggesting?" A concerned boyfriend asked

"What if we're the one's to find the Ladybug Miraculous. We could defeat Panthère and become HEROES."

"Alya no, it's too dangerous." Nino stated "Plus, there's no way to know for certain that we'd win that fight."

"Well, someone's got to at least try." She was all fired up now.

"I think I agree with Alya." Adrian was shocked to find himself saying it, but alas, he did. "When I saw her today there was this feeling that I had." He began "It was almost as if I was being given a call to action. As if there was something I need to do"

Nino flared his arms up and sarcastically commented "Oh sure, because we always listen to A FEELING!"

"I know it seems weird but I just... know."

Alya wrapped her arm around Adrian all buddy-like. "Well, that settles it. We're going." Alya said confidently. "You can come is you'd like Nino. It's up to you."

Nino knew Alya too well, and he knew that once she set her mind to something, he wasn't going to convince her otherwise. "Fiiiinnnnnne" He groaned

* * *

The first stop of the three friends was the grave sight in between the two mountains nearby. It was the sight of the final battle between the Megas and the Minis. It's also the same battle that Ladybug and Chat Noir, the piece bringers, took their heroic stand and was able to cease the bloodshed that many believe could've possibly lasted years. It was almost like a museum at this point. A great tourist destination. But it was closed to the general public after 8. It was 9:30 now.

The group arrived to the sight ready to start searching for clues on where the Ladybug Miraculous was. They were as far away from the actual tombstones as possible. Nino still feared zombies in a situation like this, Alya and Adrian respected that. But it wasn't a problem until they suddenly heard a voice from that direction. It was... crying?

Curiosity got the best of Alya, and with Adrian it was a desire to help whoever happened to be hurting. Nino just followed because that's what his friends were doing. They quickly noticed that the voice was feminine, but it was much louder than it should've been. Soon they saw why it was that way. She was a Mega.

There she was, a Mega female crying at a tombstone. All three of their hearts quickly sank at the exact same time. She couldn't have been much different in age than any of them. So what was she doing out here? They hid behind a group of trees, but still watched. She didn't seem to notice them.

There was a black cat next to the girl. Compared to her it was tiny, but it was the biggest any of them had ever seen. "It's not your fault what happened to him." It spoke to her. Wait? Cat's don't speak.

"Yeah, but he would be ashamed of where his powers have gone off too." The voice was so familiar. But they could only see the side of her face, so she didn't seem familiar at all. Despite the fact that the Mega's left before any of them were born, they still needed to piece the puzzle pieces together.

"You're not him. You don't need to be a hero." The cat responds.

"Too bad Chat Noir wasn't there to stop them" She seemed to be getting over her crying, either that or she was fresh out of tears. "Or me for that matter." A smirk and a faint laugh escapes her lips. With this, the reality of who this girl was hit the three of them so hard they nearly toppled over.

Panthère

Nino was the first one to move afterward, haven fallen on a rather long stick. But the sound of it breaking wasn't the loudest sound ever by the slightest. They thought for a second that she probably didn't notice such a sound. But boy were they wrong.

They turned to find that the girl was no longer there. They wondered how she could get away so fast without then noticing since she was so big. But the biggest thought going through them was 'RUN!'.

Nino was the first one to listen as he bolted for it. Alya and Adrien not far behind. They had yet to see her since, so they thought they may have been in the clear. They were wrong once again.

A black glove appeared in front of them, and Nino ran face first into it. It clenched him in it's grip and the victim's two friends noticed the owner of the glove. Panthère.

She sat on the ground with such an amused look. Legs crossed as if she were relaxing. She fiddled with the tiny boy in her hand, making sure he didn't escape her grasp. She only needed one to prove a point, but the other two were petrified. So it made her game that much more fun.

"You know" She smirked to Nino "It's impolite to eavesdrop. Especially when you're so tiny that it's hard to notice you. It's just unfair." Adrien noticed the different way of her holding him. While the one she held beforehand was by the shirt with two fingers, she had a rather firm grip on Nino. "Luckily for me though, I was getting rather hungry." She licked her lips and brought the petrified boy to her mouth.

"NO!" Alya screamed.

Usually, in a crowded city, the predator never gave a care to the prey. But there was something about the atmosphere that made the scream of a loved one much more intriguing. It might have been the quiet, not many protests get through when everyone in an entire city is panicking. "Oh rely? Why not?" Her eyes glared down at her. "And don't say 'because it's evil'. I already know that."

"He didn't want to do it. I coerced him to do it because he's my boyfriend." Alya pleaded "Take me instead."

"Awww. That's sweet." Panthere grinned mockingly "But I already intended on eating you too. But don't worry, you'll both be together." Once again she goes for it.

"NO!" This time it was Adrian. And Panthere was not liking being distracted for a second time. She was ready to just end the boy right there, until she looked at his face.

She once again became intrigued. "I've seen you around. Your face is all over your city."

"I-I'm a model." Adrian says, suddenly having all the courageousness that was previously in him sucked out at her smirk.

"Awwww. And he's shy." The giantess laughed. "This is TOO good." She gets back on track. "Now tell me exactly why I should spare your little friend's life?"

He didn't know what to say, so he said the first things that came to mind "I don't know. But please, I'm willing to do anything. I'll be your ser..." He stopped after he realized what he was going to say.

She knew. Her interest grew even more. This one was different than most of the rest, she could tell. And she liked where this is going. "No, go on." She pushed, and grinned "You have my interest"

"S-servant?" He finished

She laughed hard "So he actually said it." She picks him up. "I'll admit, you got guts and I admire that. Maybe I might just take you up on that offer. But you know what that means right?"

He thought about it. His family always had paid servants working around, but yet somehow he always felt like he was the one trapped. He nodded.

"Then so be it."

"Adrian no!" Shouted Alya and Nino in unison.

Adrian was quick to respond. "This is the better option" He yells to them "We all get to live."

"If only other ones were so lucky." Panthere concurred with a laugh

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur to Alya and Nino. They woke at Nino's place the following day, both wondering if the encounter had only been a dream. However, they turned on the news to find the story "Model Adrian Agreste Missing: Victim of Panthere Attack?"

* * *

 **It may just be me, but this story is just fun. Fun to write and to reread. I keep finding spelling mistakes every time, but at least I got the time to check before I post. (This time.)**

 **Also, if anyone wants to make a picture for this story (I see some people put a picture next to their story which I like that idea) it would be very much appreciated. I'd also love comments, suggestions, ideas, and even criticisms. However, my one thing with criticism is "Please, don't be a jerk about it." There was this girl in my acting class who always gave criticism on what I did. But she always made it seem very rude because she didn't like me (even though I tried to be her friend, grrrr. She's kind of like my personal Chloe lol.) So feel free to give me your honest opinion as long as it's not rude and intended to hurt.**


	3. The Panther

**Okay, so I've been so full of ideas lately that I've actually started YET ANOTHER STORY. I'm going through a rush of excitement right now. But please enjoy this. Please, comments and review are appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Panther

Adrian woke to find silver bars in front of him. They seemed to run in a circle not too far around him. It didn't take long for it to dawn on him where he was. It was a giant bird cage. A pair of giant blue eyes under a black mask was there to meet him.

"Good to see that you're awake." Her voice wasn't as threatening as it had been the night before. "Sorry for the inconvenient sleeping arrangement. I can probably provide better ones in the near future, but you passed out not too long after we left the burial ground."

As he got his head together, he noticed something odd about her. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit. She had a black mask disguising her face, along with matching shorts and t-shirt. As if she was going for comfortable, not scary. She also had a ring on her finger, which he wondered about.

"I barely noticed until now" Adrian said, only being half truthful.

He expected a malicious smirk from her, but it wasn't what he got. She gave him a sweet smile with a hint of a blush. Adrian wondered if this was a completely different girl. "That's sweet." She replied "Do you want pancakes? The ones I make might be too big for you, but I can make them smaller."

"Sure" He said, confused. She laughed at his expression. But again, not the evil terrifying one from the night before.

"I can see your confused." That was an understatement. "I'm being rather nice to you."

Adrian just nodded his head, confirming her suspicions.

"Well, looks like I'm more complex than you thought, huh Adrian." That was the first time he heard her say his name.

"I guess so... Panthère."

"You know, it's not like you're leaving anytime soon so..." She gives him a smile as she takes off the mask. "My name is Marinette."

"Marinette" He repeated, getting it through his head.

"Here" She opens up the cage door. "I don't mind you being out as long as you don't try to run."

"I'm a man of my word." He meant it. And he figured she knew he was honest.

"Good." She grabs him, but this time holding him in a gentler, friendlier grip. "There's someone you should meet."

She takes him out of the rather dark room into a brighter one. The room was obviously the livingroom. There was a TV, with a full collection of video games. Four controllers for each console. "You're a video game fan?"

"Do you think I spend all of my time in your city terrorizing." She teases "No, I have other hobbies."

Hobby? She views it as a hobby?

"I also enjoy movies, Netflix, Internet stuff. I also have board games that I've never really been able to play." Adrian underdstood her board game dilemma. He used to have a similar problem before meeting Alya and Nino. "Plagg doesn't like board games too much."

"Plagg?"

Suddenly the black cat he saw from earlier shows up once again. "yes?" He says. This time he's flying. Flying!

"Adrian, this is Plagg. He's the Cat Kwami." Marinette introduces them.

Kwami. Adrian heard that term before. He remember learning of it yesterday at the museum. "Nice to meet you."

Suddenly Plagg shrinks down to a size that's a bit more understandable for Adrian. The size on an actual cat. "You too, kid" He shakes his hand with his paw. "I see what you got yourself into. But boy, you don't know the half of it. This girl is a giant KLUTZ."

"Hey!" Marinette says irritated.

"Thanks for the warning." Adrian is surprised to find himself laughing.

Plagg looks up to Marinette. "Does this mean we have a player three now?"

"Depends" She responds

"On what?"

"If Adrian likes Smash Bros."

"I do." He confirms.

"You're lucky I have a mini sized controller for occasions like this."

Hours past and Marinette and Adrian are still playing. Plagg left for the kitchen not long after eating breakfast. He, yet again, was hungry for more cheese. "Kid, you want some cheese?" The Kwami calls out. "It matches the height."

"Plagg!" Marinette calls out "He's not mouse, stop being rude."

"It's okay" Adrian admits "I could go for some cheese actually."

"Sure thing. But the Camembert is MINE!"

"Okay, I'm not that big of a fan anyway."

The round finishes and Marinette looks shocked. "You won again?"

"Well, you have only been playing against a cat this whole time." He laughs. He looks to her, still surprised how sweet she looked. As much fun as he was having, it was hard to look past the evil he saw with his own eyes.

"I know this is conflicting" She stated, almost reading his mind. "Seeing the softer side of me. And I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay." He stated, not being sure why that is the truth "It's almost as if Marinette and Panthère are two completely different people."

"They're not" She said quite seriously "You should remember that. People aren't always as they seem. It'll be helpful information for dealing with me."

Just then it dawned on him again. He was there to serve her. No matter how nice she was being to him, he had no choice in the matter. He created the terms, and she agreed. It dawned on him how lucky he is, but he's unsure of how long that luck was going to last.

"I'm sorry, I need to go for a minute." She exited the room and Plagg flies to Adrian, handing him the cheese.

"Confusing right!" Plagg responds, having overheard the conversation

"Why her?" He referred to why she was the holder of his miraculous.

"It's a confusing concept to grasp." The Kwami concluded.

But there was one question that puzzled him more. "Why is she like..." he didn't know how to finish the question

"Half sweetly goofy klutz, and half deranged psychopath?" Plagg was obviously less afraid to speak his mind

"Not how I was going to put it, but yes."

"Power does crazy things to people who have it. You were part right about Pantère being a completely different person than Marinette. But she's fully capable of controlling her inner demons. But unlike other holders, those demons are a part of her."

"What will happen if I have to face them?"

"Let's hope you don't kid." Plagg was blunt. "Remember, she has the power of destruction. Her Marinette side is the only thing holding her from killing even more people."

"Does she even feel remorseful?"

"I don't think so." He states "There's a reason why, but it's complicated. But in short, I think she likes the power thrill."

Adrian finds himself smirking once more. "And I thought this new life was going to be boring."

"Boy kid, you got that wrong." Plagg smirks back.

* * *

 **I mean, come on, it's like I was going to make Marinette ALL bad. I mean, she's MARINETTE. If you stuck by this story for this long I commend and thank you. I hope I don't disapoint.**


	4. Remorse

**Anyone interesting to see what the hell is going on in Marinette's head? Well, here yah go.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Remorse

Marinette felt no remorse. At least not in any of her own actions since after the day she kept going back to. And that was only one thing.

She didn't feel tied down to any previous past of her own. She completely let all that go. People knew her, feared her, and she liked that. There weren't many who knew or understood Marinette the baker. But she wasn't the one left standing, Panthère was.

Yet she found this new boy too interesting to just slide by. It was nice to have more company aside from Plagg for a change. And he seemed to enjoy many of the same things she did. She had no doubt they'd get along.

She'd say friend if the situation didn't pin her to be much less than that.

Perhaps she was being nice because she didn't want to have to worry about a servant disobeying orders. But to be honest, she didn't have any clues on what she wanted him to do. She didn't think that far ahead. It was all a spur of the moment thing. She would have to look ideas on the internet.

* * *

"Yo Marinette, you got DVR?" Adrian was quick to ask when Marinette returned from her thinking break.

"Yea. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to watch The Flash tonight." He was a bit concerned though "Is that pushing my luck?"

She smiled "Not at all. You're stuck here all day every day from now on. So it's the least you can do." She sat beside him on the couch, which was obvious huge compared to his size. But to hers too. "I hope you don't mind rewatching some episodes. I haven't watched any of this season yet."

"I don't mind. But I don't think I got much choice in the matter, huh?"

"No you don't." Marinette teased "Remember, you choose this."

"Yeah, but it MUCH beats becoming dinner." He said with a huge grin on his face. She was glad he was becoming comfortable rather quickly.

"I agree. Humans don't taste good as a meal anyway." She admits

"Yeah. I was curious about that." He states. She gets nervous on what the question will be. She knew he would eventually ask serious questions about her actions. She just didn't think that he'd be brave enough today. She was right. "I know the whole eating people is thing is a giant stereotype, but I've never heard of any other cases of it besides you."

She gave a sigh of relief, but more internally. "Well, I have cat powers. I have the whole 'cat and mouse' routine to uphold." She laughed "It's mostly for intimidation though."

He didn't ask any further. She knew there would be more questions, but the more she could avoid, the better.

Online streaming was something both teens enjoyed and were thankful for. They were able to get the television to what they wanted in no time, thanks to its connection to Marinette's phone. (She took away his own due to the obvious fact of their position. She also couldn't have anyone knowing who Panthère really was.)

It didn't take long into the run of the first episode until Marinette looked over to Adrien. She could see his tiny face so invested in the heroics of the heroes on the screen. She used to be obsessed with these superhero shows until it became too much for her to handle emotionally. But he was so excitable, so enthusiastic about it, she couldn't help but feel so too. He was so cute.

She thought it a good idea to give him an extra advantage in watching the show. She picked him up gently during a commercial break and set him on her lap. Almost as if he were a doll or action figure. He didn't seem to mind it, and he actually liked the new seat. There was something about it that peaked his interest.

It was weird for her to be gentle. It didn't seem natural to her. But it was fine. She liked him, not sure why, but she did. It was a weird feeling too, not one that she was used to. Even when her life seemed to be filled with people her height.

* * *

Alya and Nino were pissed. No one believed their story. As far as they knew, Adrian Agreste died in the Panthère attack. But they knew better. But when they told people, they were only brushed off as being two teens rambling made-up stories because of the grief of their friend's death. Everyone KNEW that she never took prisoners.

There was only one thing left to do. They had to save Adrian.

This time Nino was completely onboard, as long as Alya gave the stipulation that this time, they'd be ALLOT more careful. Since last time, they nearly got themselves killed.

"Deal!" Alya said

"Good." Nino replied "Now, what's our first plan of attack?"

"No clue" The reporter admitted

"Seriously?"

"Dude, I literally JUST came up with the idea to save Adrian."

"Good point" Nino started thinking. "Well, what do we know about Panthère so far?"

"Well, she's evil of course. She has the Cat Miraculous in her possession." Alya thought back to the previous night when Adrian was actual abducted. "She was standing near the graves of the previous holders. Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"That's something." Nino confirmed "That cat she was with must be the guide thing. The..." he tries to remember the phrase he heard at the museum. "Kwami."

The next fact hit Alya hard and fast. "She was crying" She didn't think much of it beforehand. But she did see the evil monster attacking the city, killing innocents, crying. But then she remembered the way her face turned from sobbing to a vicious grin really quick. "And she's freakin crazy."

"Do you think she has some kind of connection to Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Nino pondered

"She has to. How else would she have gotten her hands on the Cat Miraculous?"

"I don't know." He stays silent for a minute, worried. "I just hope Adrian is okay."

* * *

Neither of them knew how it happened but by 12 o'clock both Marinette and Adrian had not realized the time for probably 6 hours. They changed the way they watched allot. And as they finally decided to go to bed, they really took a look at themselves for the first time since then.

Marinette was laying across the couch on her back. Her head turned to Adrian who was originally sitting comfortable on her chest. She had little to no problems with this, but as soon as Adrian realized what the nice soft cushion he was on was, he quickly fell off and onto her stomach.

Marinette laughed. "I didn't think that'd be such a problem for you, little guy."

"I'm sorry." He felt so embarrassed "I didn't mean to, I didn't realize..." His apology was cut short by Marinette rolling over on her side, causing Adrian to fall to the couch.

She laughed again. "It's okay. It was actually really cute."

"Then what was the fall for?"

She poked his nose playfully "I'm evil, remember?"

She had to remind him. He wondered why his capturer had to be so hard to dislike under the mask.

* * *

 **Can I just take a second to say "AWWWWWWWWW"**

 **...**

 **That's all I need to say, thanks for reading**


	5. Missing in Action

**Heyya all,**

 **Thanks for the wonder thoughts and comments. Admittedly no prediction have yet to be right on the money. But it's nice to see everyone who is reading is invested. I promise it's a good pay-off.**

 **Btw, today I'm posting a few more chapter because i haven't in a few days.**

* * *

Missing in Action

Only one other person besides Alya and Nino knew for a fact that Adrian didn't perish in the Panthère attack. But that person was trusted even less than those two were. She was known to be a pathological lier. This person was Chloe.

She spent all day at school trying to convince everyone to believe her. Alya and Nino hated the fact that they knew she was right. But they collectively agreed to keep their mouths shut so she seemed even more crazy than she actually was. She kind of had it coming to her.

Chloe's best friend, Sabrina, also wasn't trusting of her. But she acted as if she was anyway. Silently judging her, she said everything she wanted to her. Thanks to Chloe's ego which was bigger than Panthère herself, she didn't seem to notice.

"I swear to god, my Adrikens is still out there and I won't rest until I find him!" The sentiment seemed sweet to anyone who didn't know the wiser. They knew that, if he was there to be found, he wouldn't want to be found by her. He often told of how he felt like she treated him almost as an award or trophy. That's why Alya and Nino knew that hidden in the words, they were only filled with the wishes of a spoiled brat, who only wanted to get her jewelry back because someone stole it.

They both rolled their eyes allot that day. They actually had a contest who could catch the other one doing it more. Nino won.

* * *

This was around the time Adrian woke up that day. He was still greeted by the same bars. But this time he was also greeted by a comfortable pillow underneath him and a warm blanket above him. He figured he'd wait for Marinette, but it was long before she arrived.

"How'd you sleep?" She came in almost as if she heard his tiny yawn from miles away.

"Better than last night." Adrian said. "I'm at least thankful I don't have to get up so early for school."

"Yeah. I was always late for school when I used to go."

Adrian wondered what happened, but figured it was of his best interest to leave the giantess in a happy mood.

* * *

The morning was similar, with pancakes that were far bigger than him, Plagg's silly comments about cheese, and some video games. But it wasn't even noon yet when they turned on the news. The words sunk into Adrien and almost drowned him.

"Adrien Agreste assumed dead after attack on city." He stared at the screen, complete shock on his face.

Marinette was quick to pause. "I'm sorry" She didn't feel bad for her actions, but felt bad for him for having to see that.

"It's okay." He said "I made my bed and now I have to lay in it."

It took everything Marinette had to not just let him go right there and then. She almost trusted him not to tell. But she realized it was unlikely. She bit her lip to force herself quiet.

She still had no clue what she'd make him do. She looked online and found nothing worth while to her. At least, not yet. Most things she found were either a racist Mega's comments of how inferior they are, or it was a social statement. Neither was helpful to her.

Neither felt like speaking. They knew the effect their words could have on one another in these times. Even after only a day, they could read each other. The thing that prevented them from calling it friendship was the exact thing that kept him here.

"It seems like you've shocked them all this time." he broke the silence "I think it's the first time they've reported on only one of your..."

"You can say it" she replied, quietly "Victims" She knew Panthère had an easier time saying the word as Marinette did. She found herself laughing. It was low, but got slightly more audible.

This was the first time since the graveyard that Adrien actually thought he was seeing Panthère. It didn't last long and she paid him little attention.

He wanted to know more. For some reason, he cared. He wanted to know every reason she turned into this, the feelings going through her mind. He didn't know if he could fix it, but he could at least be a shoulder to cry on. Not literally though.

She had enough drama for right now. "Wanna play a board game?"

He chuckled, "I like how you ask as if I have a choice."

"I'm being courteous. You are my guest after all." She then made a silly scary face "My eternal guest."

They both laugh but they can hear Plagg shout out "Lame!"

* * *

Alya and Nino return home from after school to find out more information about Panthère. She was thinking about writing a blog about their findings. She would call it the "GiantLadyBlog". Nino quickly shot down the idea and gave several good reasons it was a bad idea.

"The thing we SHOULD be focused on is how we're going to find Panthère."

"She has some connection to Ladybug and Chat Noir, right? Maybe we should use that as hint."

"But she's so big. Where could she possibly stay?" Nino thought. "There must be a house big enough to hide a Mega somewhere nearby."

"But where?"


	6. Friends?

Chapter 6: Friend?

A few weeks later.

It's been a while since the day they met. Adrien didn't think he'd last a few hours, let alone a few weeks like he has. He didn't know exactly how long, but he knew they watched a few new episodes of the Flash together. Marinette really did seem to take a liking to him. And he kind of liked her too. The feelings were complicated. It has been hard to look past allot of this crazy stuff.

Believe it or not, Plagg was actually helping with that. He told Adrien a few times about how her mind worked. He didn't exactly understand, but it made him feel a little less guilty. Admittedly, he never thought he'd feel guilty for having a positive opinion about someone.

Marinette had a similar problem. She was actually feeling guilty for once. The two of them have been getting along so much. But it's hard to keep past tendencies at bay. Especially when they are violent.

Every time she held him, she imagined his bones crushing in her grip. Every time they had a meal together, she remembered the feeling of someone struggling in her mouth. That time they attempted Twister (against their better judgement) she imagined stepping on him. She even once thought about crushing him under her chest when thinking about the couch event on the first day, (and admittedly a few times after). These were all things that Panthère would've loved. But Marinette hated the thought of it being done to Adrien. It was first time she really saw a difference of her two personas that bugged her.

She even talked to Plagg about this. "And this concerns you why?" He asked

"Because I care about him. I mean, I'm not sure how much that says since I've only known him a while, but it's like. He's my..."

"Servant?" Plagg interrupted

"No. Friend." She finally said it. It felt like forever, but she finally said it.

"I see." Plagg responds. Times like this he wished he weren't the only Kwami around. "What do you think you should do?"

* * *

Since the attack that Adrien had saw, there have been plenty more times that Panthère had come to the city to have some fun. Each time got worse as she got more creative. It was almost as if Adrien never came into her life.

Last time was the first time she noticed blood on her costume. It only made her laugh. This was a time to forget about Adrien and all the things she was focusing on as Marinette. There was also several times where she noticed Alya and Nino. But she stayed true to her word and didn't do any harm onto them.

This was the first time one of her rampages became irritating. Not because of the people. They still couldn't do anything to stop her. But every time she grabbed someone to harm them, she quickly saw Adrien. This infuriated her to no extent. And then the people of the city saw a version of Panthère that they hadn't before. An angry Panthère.

But there became a point where she just seemed to loose interest in what she was doing. But this time there was no evil wink, no final teasing or a "till next time" as she left.

* * *

Adrien was on the couch when Marinette and Plagg returned. Adrien looked excited to see her until he saw the exhausted look on her face. "Marinette, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Where were you?" He asked

She was silent. He knew what it meant. He didn't want to think about it. She understood that and left him alone.

Plagg didn't go too far as he got some cheese and flew to a seat nearby the couch. He ate his camembert in piece for a bit. Until Adrien interrupted.

"What happened?"

"She killed people."

"I know that. But what happened..." he began "that made her so upset."

"You did, kid."

He was confused "What? How?"

"She couldn't stop seeing you all over town."

"I know. My face is on billboards."

"Not that." Plagg seemed rather monotone. He always was when he got back from transforming Marinette. Adrien knew he obviously disagreed with what she did. But he never seemed to complain. "When she would go to... you know. She kept imagining you. She cares for you, and it's getting to her head. Her crazy, psychotic head."

Adrien could tell he was right. He knew Marinette has started to have inner-conflicts. It was written all over her face when they hung out. But it lead him to one question that he should've thought to ask day one, but he didn't. "Why didn't you ever try to stop her?"

"Huh?"

"You obviously disagree with the way she uses her powers. I can tell you have a conscience. And you seem to also know that somewhere in her is a good person. So why didn't you try to stop her from..."

"BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT!" The Kwami was near tears.

Adrien felt so bad all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"No. You're right. You're due some type of an explanation at this point." The two remained quiet as Plagg regained his composure. "You see, she was the just the one to find the miraculous. It was nothing special. She wasn't chosen or anything. So it was something that clicked in her when she found it and put it on. I knew what it was, but I never felt it that bad before. It was pure destructive power."

"You grant the powers of destruction" Adrien remembers

"She wasn't crazy before that, you know. That was caused by the sheer power of the miraculous she put on." Plagg could barely speak anymore "I'm sorry, kid. I don't know how much longer I can continue."

"It's okay. That's enough for now." At this point he just wanted Plagg to feel better. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Adrien was surprised he was able to make it to Marinette's room on his own with no help. He knocked on the door and it opened by itself. "Can I come in?"

Marinette seemed surprised to hear him. "Yea, go ahead."

Adrien entered the huge room. Rather dark with very little light coming from the window that was mostly covered by a curtain. The bed was huge, even by a Mega's standards. She sat there, looking at him. "Yes?" Marinette turned on a light so they could see each other better. She picked him up and gently placed him besides her on her bed.

Adrien felt stupid, but he knew both needed it said. "Are we friends?"

"Yes."


	7. Girl of Destruction

**You wanna know the explanation to why Marinette is like this in the AU. Well, here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Girl of Destruction

Two days earlier.

Chloe finds herself being escorted to a dark room. There was light purely coming out of one side of the room at a huge window. And only there. It was hard to not notice all the butterflies flying around the room. And in the center of it all, a strange man with a mask and a cane. "Hello Chloe" He stated.

"What do you want with me?" Chloe looks around, finding no way out.

"My name is Hawk Moth, and I brought you here to talk to you about Panthère."

"Great!" Chloe said, annoyed. "You think I'm crazy too, don't you. Well, I'm not the crazy one here, Mr. Butterfly."

"On the contrary, Chloe. I believe you." He states with a grin "and I'm offering you a way to get your revenge"

"You still think he's alive?" She scoffed. She almost completely gave up. There were other hot guys.

"Oh I do know so." He states "However, he's not why I need you. I need you to retrieve Panthère's ring."

Chloe realizes what he was saying. "Her miraculous."

"Yes Chloe." He opens his palm revealing two red earrings with black spots on them. "With the powers of both the Cat Miraculous and the Ladybug Miraculous, we'll be able to bring everyone she took from us back. And we can rule this city!"

Chloe liked the sound of that. Her dad was the mayor so she knew about power. But she liked the idea of even surpassing him herself. But she was still doubtful. "Well, how am I supposed to get to it. I don't suppose you plan to give me the earrings"

"No. We can't risk you failing and having all that power falling into that monster's hands, now can we? But I do have a plan."

Two days later, a black and yellow figure stands on top of a building as the giant exits the city. The girl in the costume notices two suspicious characters walking away from the scene. Knowing how close they were to the scene, she figured there must be a reason that the two were still alive.

Taking a closer look she recognizes her classmates Alya and Nino. She follows not far behind as they seem to be discussing something.

* * *

"Are we friends?" They boy asked the giant.

"Yes." She admits it. Marinette is almost destroyed inside. She was thankful that she finally said it, but not sure where they needed to go from there. She started crying. "I'm sorry, you talked to Plagg, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"He's been such a good friend for so long. I'm sure he blamed himself for my darkness, but it's not all his fault."

"That shouldn't matter." Adrien says "Who ever is at blame shouldn't matter. The solution is the important part."

"I know the solution, Adrien." She stated "But I've come to grips with the fact that I'll probably never find it. Not after what I did to my home."

"Your home?"

"He didn't tell you about that part, did he?"

"No. He just told me that it all started the first time you put on the ring."

"There's more to that day than just that. Things that will make everything I've done already to you people sound harmless in comparison."

He didn't believe it but he decided to know for certain. If possible. "Do you think you can tell me?" He asked rather softly to not sound demanding. Just in case she couldn't handle it. She could barely hear his tiny voice, but she made it out.

"Yes." She began to explain. "You see, when us Mega's left to start settling in different places, we all separated into many different clans. Mine was the one that Chat Noir was a part of. So his miraculous ended up making its way to me about three years ago. I put it on, met Plagg and we became friends. I decided to test out the transformation, but when I did, everything went dark."

"Is that what happens every time?"

"No, only the first time." She stated "But after I detransformed the first time," she had a hard time continuing. Adrien put his hand on her arm for comfort. "I found myself surrounded by hundreds of dead body's and a petrified Plagg."

Adrien was shocked. It started to make sense. But not everything quite yet.

Marinette continued. "That was the last time I felt guilt before meeting you. I heard from Plagg about the powers that the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous hold together. So I've been searching for the other half ever since."

"And the attacks?"

"The first kill was an accident. I came to try and search for the Miraculous, since I knew it was somewhere in the town. But I didn't look where I was going, and you know, walking through a tiny city and there are tons of civilians. They all suddenly started to fear me, and I kind of liked it. Made me feel powerful; gave me rush. I still don't know what happened that caused the break that caused the deaths of my home. But the deaths that took place after that, was just me enjoying he power."

"I see." That answered allot. But it left a question opened. "What exactly does the powers of both miraculous's achieve?"

"Many things. But Plagg believes it may be able to bring people back to life." This made Adrian wonder if she ever justified killing someone by saying that she could just bring them back at a later date.

"I see. It's noble, at least. But none of them really see it that way."

"I know. And I'm okay with that. I came to grips quickly with the fact people weren't going to like me."

His heart sank. "You know if we were the same height I'd totally give you a hug right now."

She didn't even ask. She just picked him up and brought him close to her chest. He didn't seem to mind, so she didn't stop. She continue crying as much as possible. She needed him, and he was there.

It took her what seemed like forever to stop crying. Afterward she just laid down with her back on the bed. She had Adrien in the spot by her chest, which he had to admit was becoming more and more his favorite spot in the house. She liked him there too. She felt comforted. How could someone so tiny make her feel so secure?

"Not only are you a friend." She began "You're probably the best one I've had. Tied with Plagg maybe." She said. Being where he was, he could feel her heartbeat calm down and the smile on her face showed why.

"My stay has been the exact opposite of torture." He said, jokingly reluctant

"Oh, so you CAN be mean." She teased

"I learned from the best. Or should I say worst?"

"Nah. Best is fine." She teased

"But no, I'm really glad I know you, Marinette." He gave a smile so big that even she could see his gums.

She laughed "Me too."

She gets a smirk and Adrien starts to notice her heartbeat going up. He gets surprised when she lifts him and gently brings him to her face. She plants a huge kiss on him that covers practically his whole face. Adrien could tell if he loved it, or thought the wetness was gross.

"Marinette, I'm all wet now." He complains jokingly. This causes a huge laugh from Marinette. Bigger than he's ever seen her laugh before. He was used to her frequent giggle or evil chuckle, but this was all-out insane laughter. He was confused until he caught it. "Oh my god! I didn't mean it like that!" She laughed even harder.

"Oh boy, you're never living that down, little man." Adrien blushed hard. At least he knew she was aware of what he meant.

"I guess not."

* * *

 **OMG! Pretty Dramatic stuff, huh? That's all for today. There are 15 chapters in total and I don't want to spoil you TOO much. I might wait a while till I post the next one and it probably will only be one chapter. I don't want the story to be over so soon. Give as many people as possible a chance to see it.**

 **Also, I'm adding a new chapter to my other story, "Betting on Holders". And I'm also going to add a new story today. Which I won't give the title away just yet.**


	8. All Caught Up

**Heyya all.**

 **Again thanks for everyone following this crazy story. It's pretty entertaining. And figuring that it's based off Beauty and the Beast I thought it would be nice to have a new chapter every day until the release of the new movie. (Which I'm SO excited for. Gonna be so good.)**

 **So enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 8: All Caught Up

He spent that night in Marinette's room. Which should've been no surprise to Plagg who overheard the conversation until she started bawling. The Kwami obviously felt better now that the boy knew everything important.

He was surprised to find the next morning that Marinette looked the most refreshed that she had ever been. Usually she was groggy in the morning, barely able to control her yawning. But this morning she looked peaceful. As if she finally got all the stress she was keeping inside her gone. Even though that wasn't EXACTLY the case.

She had Adrian with her. Who was looking more peppy than ever. Plagg noticed this as he had his morning coffee with camembert. (A Plagg delicacy.) She placed the boy on the table. "You two enjoy your night?" The Kwami asked

"Yep"

"Most certainly."

A Mega and a Mini, Plagg thought, never would have thought it.

"I'm glad you're both CAUGHT UP on your sleep"

Marinette could read the cat like a book. "You eavesdropped on our conversation last night, didn't you."

"Only the important stuff in the beginning." He was amused and didn't care about the looks he was getting from the small and extra large sized humans. "Don't worry, I paid no attention to what went on after the cry sequence."

They both blushed at the exact same time, causing Plagg to laugh.

"I... she... we..."

"We didn't do..."

"Anything..."

The Kwami didn't believe it. Even if nothing happened, he was positive that they both wanted it to. But he decided to change the subject. "So you know about all the dark stuff now."

"Yep." Adrien admits "I do wish that I knew where to find the miraculous. Me and my friends were actually trying to look for it before... you know."

This issued a laugh from Marinette.

"What's so funny?" Asked Adrien.

"What EXACTLY did you want the Ladybug Miraculous for?" She put both arms on the table, crossed. She placed her chin on her arms, looking curious.

Adrien suddenly blushed even harder than he had before. He was unsure if he wanted to answer. "Oh, no reason." He states.

"No, no, no, go on." She teases him with a devious smirk "You have my interest." She was letting Panthère out to play.

"Well," his face was practically painted red, "we kind of wanted to... defeat you."

Marinette's laugh echoed through the room. "Ha! That's GOOD. And look how THAT turned out."

"I'll admit, things have changed." He said, hoping she wasn't mad.

She wasn't. She poked him playfully and calmed down. "Any luck?"

"Not that I know of." He thinks some more. "Maybe Alya and Nino could've figured something out. But I think Nino might have convinced Alya to give up after that night."

"That's okay." She smiles sweetly "Too bad though, it would've been easier on me if they found it." Adrien looks at her a bit freaked, she notices. "Don't worry, I wouldn't kill them. Or at least, not anymore."

"Yeah, about that." Marinette suddenly seemed surprised. She was hopeful that the conversation was over. But she should've known better. "Do you think you can control that killing problem at all?"

"I don't know. I've tried and failed plenty of times." She looks down to him and smiles despite herself "But with your help. Maybe I can."

"And maybe we can even find the Ladybug Miraculous." He thinks out loud

"Well, it's been a while since I've had hope. But I guess with help, it might not be a worthless cause."

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

They both turn to Plagg. He notices what they want him to say. "Okay fine. Deal. Happy?"

* * *

A week goes by with little luck. But both teens remain as optimistic as can be. They enjoy each other's company and the company of the daft black cat they live with. Panthère shows up a few times through Marinette's playfulness. But her violent urges, though not gone, have decreased.

However, they find themselves having a conversation that they didn't think would happen, but they both knew it was a possibility. Adrien was the first to bring it up.

"I think we might have to get Alya and Nino to help out." He started "They might know valuable information. Plus, the public knows they're alive. And isn't out to get them."

"I agree." She states "It's just. How are we going to get them here?"

Adrien had thought of this "Maybe you can make me a disguise and I can get them after school ends for them."

Marinette was quiet, she didn't want to think of it, but it was a question that had to be asked. "How do I know you will come back?" She blushed as she asked.

"I'm a man of my word." Adrian repeated.

"Yes but, I wouldn't blame you for doing exactly that. I'm kind of, you know, psychotic." She admits

"I won't. However, if you feel as though you'd rather go and find them. That's okay, I will stay here."

"You're awesome." She stated. And he believed her. Normally he would have just shrugged it off as just a meaningless compliment. But he's been learning to have faith in himself around her. She proceeded to pick him up and give him another kiss. "Feeling wet yet?" She laughed. Adrien groaned. "I told you that you weren't going to live that down."

* * *

Back in the city, Queen Bee meets with Hawk Moth in his butterfly room. "She hasn't come." Hawk Moth seemed annoyed "The plan was relying on her to attack."

"Relax Hawky." Queen Bee seemed rather calm. "She'll show up eventually. And I already have the cities confidence, all we need is the final push. Her miraculous will be in your hands soon enough."

"There's not enough evidence to prove that." He was rather annoyed as he was going to release his disguise. But before he got the chance to, alarms rung in the city. Queen Bee gave him the smirk to show that she proved her point.

* * *

Giant blue eyes, under a black mask once again watched the city. But this time, they were met with the tyrant standing at the edge of the city. Just waiting. She just sat there, relaxing. This puzzled many on-goers since she wasn't attacking people as she usually did. She just waited.

Most were too afraid to stay or show their faces near her. But three faces dared to try. Panthère noticed Nino and Alya first. She smirked as she finally got up and walked towards them. Both teens felt their hearts racing, not even sure why they bothered to show up. But as the supervillain got too close to them, a yellow figure stood in the way.

Panthère was puzzled. A new player? "Who exactly are you?" She demanded to know.

"They call me Queen Bee." She stated proudly

"Okay, I see. I'm assuming you're a miraculous holder." She was admittedly curious "But I'm only here for those two. I'm not causing trouble." She smirked. "At least, not yet."

"I won't let you harm ANY civilians." She stated loudly as if she wanted the whole city to hear.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to go through you!" She smacked her with the back of her hand, as if she was swatting a fly. She hit hard and she flew back so far that she crashed into the nearest building. She then grabbed the two cowering teens and began to run off into the woods. However, Queen Bee got right back up and was hot on her tail.

"Cataclysm!" She yelled. Suddenly Queen Bee prepared for the worst. She heard of the attack beforehand and knew that she's taken down entire buildings with it. But this time, all she used it for was knocking down a few trees. By the time Queen Bee got over the obstacle, the giant was no longer in sight.

* * *

 **Hey again!**

 **You guys like my word. Feel free to check out some of my other stuff I've started posting. Ever since I wrote this story I've been on a spree of creative ideas and I just can't stop. But you don't need to worry, cause I got them all right here for you to enjoy.**

 **Until next, have a wonderful day**


End file.
